O Diário de Misha Collins
by JenKrushnic
Summary: " É um homem! - Exclamou Jared notando a palavra 'meu' e não 'minha' como ele esperava que fosse." Jensha/Mishen, Jared centred.


Jared encontrou o caderno aveludado em cima de algumas caixas no trailer de Misha. Ele não queria invadir espaço do amigo, mas sentou-se no sofá enquanto folheava algumas páginas, até seus olhos pararem em uma frase que lhe fez cerrar os punhos.

"_Os seus lábios são vermelhos, mas não rubros ou vermelho vivo, são vermelhos opacos, mas mesmo assim não deixam de ser encantadores."_

Misha estava apaixonado. Seu coração batia descompassado e seus olhos eram de um ódio incontrolável. Continuou lendo as linhas, e quanto mais lia, com mais raiva ficava. Não sabia quem tinha deixado Misha assim, tão encantado, mas, se essa pessoa lhe cruzasse o caminho, ele seria capaz de matá-lo com as próprias mãos.

"_E o seu olhar tão verde quanto a folha de orvalho regada pela chuva da manhã, e mais brilhante ainda, do que qualquer estrela radiante."_

Os olhos lhe ardiam, a vontade de queimar aquela maldita folha estava lhe deixando louco. Tanto tempo tentando se aproximar dele, tanto tempo esperando uma brechinha para entrar em seu coração, para agora descobrir que ele tinha dono. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face, caindo sobre a folha que ele teimava em continuar lendo, o coração se apertando a cada nova palavra lida.

"_O seu sorriso é o mais belo de todos, porque o modo como seus lábios se curvam formando a linha perfeita que representa sua felicidade, me faz querer sempre mais, lhe fazer sorrir pra mim, e apenas pra mim."_

Deixou o caderno no sofá enquanto ia até a cozinha e tomava um copo com água tentando se acalmar, as bochechas vermelhas e molhadas, a dor lhe transbordava pelos olhos. E ele suspirou fundo antes de pegar o caderno novamente obrigando a si mesmo a terminar a leitura. Mesmo que seu coração se partisse e sua alma rachasse.

"_E mesmo que eu ame seu sorriso, e eu amo muito, suas lágrimas são as que mais me fascinam. São as mais verdadeiras que há, transmitem a tristeza de seu coração e o quanto sensível e frágil você é, mesmo querendo, em todos os momentos ser mais forte do que é."_

Os dedos lhe enxugavam as lágrimas que ainda não tinham cessado. Nunca deveria ter aberto aquele maldito caderno. Pelo menos antes poderia fantasiar que algum dia Misha lhe olharia da forma que ele desejava, mas agora, nem mesmo esperança tinha.

"_E sua voz... Ah! Sua voz. Conheço cada timbre que usa... Grosso, manhoso rouco... Ah, que delírio é ouvir sua voz todos os dias e não poder gritar para os quatro cantos da Terra, que você é meu,-"_

_É um homem!

Exclamou Jared notando a palavra "meu" e não "minha" como ele esperava que fosse.

"_-e quanto você me implora com sua voz rouca para que eu faça Amor com você incontáveis vezes. E é o que acontece, não importa quem esteja com você, porque você sabe que é só a mim que você pertence."_

Jared parou a leitura fechando o caderno e o colocando dentro de sua jaqueta, assim que ouviu os risos do lado de fora. Pouco tempo depois Misha entrou seguido de um Jensen sorridente. Jared reparou que Misha não lhe desviava o olhar dos lábios, e percebeu também que nenhum dos dois tinha percebido sua presença ali, tamanha era a felicidade que habitava naqueles corpos, até Misha o olhar assustado. Os olhos de Jared estavam vermelhos e inchados, mas antes que qualquer um fizesse qualquer pergunta Jared pediu licença e saiu do trailer.

Encostou-se no seu próprio, o coração parecia ter sido arrancado de seu peito, mas querendo confirmar as suspeitas, entrou no trailer se jogando no próprio sofá e recomeçou a dolorosa leitura.

"_Só a mim é que pertence sua boca vermelha, o brilho dos seus olhos, seu corpo, sua alma, seu coração. Porque é só em mim que você encontra a verdadeira paz, só quando eu te faço mal, só quando eu te mostro todo meu amor, você se sente realmente bem. Porque eu sou seu Porto-Seguro, e você é o meu."_

Jared ouviu as batidas na porta. Ele tinha certeza que era Jensen e Misha atrás da porta. Não respondeu nada até que os dois desistiram de fazer o moreno abrir a porta para eles.

"_É lamentável que tenhamos que fingir que não passamos de amigos, que todos esses anos, mesmo tendo namorada você sempre vinha pra mim. É realmente lamentável que tenhamos que fingir que enquanto elas dormiam em suas camas quentinhas, você vinha até minha casa, pra dormir enrolado em meus lençóis e abraçado ao meu corpo."_

Jared não tinha mais lágrimas para derramar, ele não acreditava que todos esses tempos Jensen e Misha estavam juntos, que durante todo esse tempo eles tinham enganado metade do mundo, escondendo o que realmente sentiam. Jared não tinha mais forças para ler nada que fosse sobre Misha e Jensen juntos. Seus olhos estavam cansados, sua mente estava exausta, e seu corpo estava pesado demais. Seus lhos fecharam-se e ele adormeceu pensando na última frase escrita no Diário, sim aquilo era um Diário. Um Diário que ele nunca mais queria ver em sua frente, tâmara dor que lhe causara as palavras escritas nele.

"_Eu sinto tanto não podermos ficar juntos além do mundo inteiro contra nós, tem também seu orgulho, que nunca te permitiria admitir que está loucamente apaixonado, mesmo que esteja mais claro do que o Sol."_

"_Eu Te Amo, Jensen, Pra Sempre."_

Jared decidiu-se por colocar o Diário novamente no trailer de Misha, e no dia seguinte assim que viu que nem Misha nem Jensen estavam lá entrou discretamente colocando o Diário sobre a bancada junto com outro papel.

Misha entrou no trailer, estranhando o seu Diário ter aparecido do nada, enquanto ontem o estava procurando feito louco. Pegou o caderno de veludo e sentou-se no sofá, começando a escrever, nem mesmo notou que o papel que estava embaixo de seu Diário caia no cesto de lixo, deixando-o sem conhecimento sobre os sentimentos que Jared nutria por ele...


End file.
